War of the Worlds: A Companion to 'COTSB'
by Jack Borroughs
Summary: In 1904, some visitors from outer space arrived to enslave mankind and sieze earth, but their Agression towards Manking wasn't unique, as men themselves turned against their own.


_This was supposed to be the epilogue of 'The Shadow Mutiny', it would have been the final chapter after all have been said and done, and would explain how Skinner and Jekyll had fell out of the League._

**WARNING: **This story contains spoilers to 'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Vol. 2' written and illustrated by Alan Moore & Kevin O'Neil.

* * *

**The following are excerpts from the journals of Miss Wilhamina Murray-Harker (Jekyll), Colonel Campion Bond, Dr. Alphonso Moreau, Dr. Henry Jekyll, Lieutenant William Samson and Allen Quatermain, Esq. They are in relation for the 1904 Attempted Alien Invasion of the planet Earth which started at Woking, England.

* * *

**

_Wilhelmina Murray-Harker_

_Rome, Italy_

_April 4th, 1904_

Life seems to be kind to me these days. I've been with Henry is beautiful Rome for Three months and neither Quatermian nor Bond had made any attempts to contact us, so I guess England is not in much peril these days, which suits me fine.

_

* * *

Wilhelmina Murray-Harker_

_Rome, Italy_

_April 8th, 1904_

Henry was odd yesterday, more than usual. He was oddly cheerful and took me to a picnic and we spent the evening at the opera, during which he proposed to me.

I said yes in an instant, even since Jonathan died I thought I'd remain single for the rest of my life, I actually loathed the idea of getting remarried even when I was with Henry. But when he asked me to be his wife, all that dissolved and I said yes till my tears streamed, I was never certain of anything more in my life. We spent the rest of the night making love, we promised to love each other immensely from here to eternity, and we will.

_

* * *

Col. Campion Bond, Military Intelligence (Department 5)_

_April 8th, 1904_

There were reports of cylinders falling from the sky into Woking. There have been rumors of Alien Beings. Alan Quatermain was contacted to gather the league.

_

* * *

Allen Quatermian_

_April 10th, 1904_

While with Agent Sawyer and Captain Nemo onboard the Nautilus, docked off the coast of Norway at the time, I received a message from Bond telling me to gather the League and head on to London. We are to arrive in Rome in four days to fetch Jekyll and Harker. After that we will rendezvous with Skinner and Rebecca Thatcher in London.

_

* * *

Wilhelmina Murray-Harker_

_Rome, Italy_

_April 13th, 1904_

As if though they were waiting for the worst time possible, we received a message from H-Q informing us that we will be collected soon, for England has called again, and we must answer.

Henry and I have next to no family left, so we married this morning in a local chapel. Which was very painful for me but I put up with it for Henry's sake. We spent the rest of the day making preparation for our departure and enjoying the little time we had left.

_

* * *

Allen Quatermian_

_April 14th, 1904_

Jekyll and Harker were both collected and we are now London-bound. The couple has been wed prior to our arrival. While I have congratulated the couple, I actually don't think this union will stand the test of time. And I really don't think the marriage to Military Personnel within the same unit is the best of ideas. Captain Nemo seems to be favorable of the union as it achieves the propriety he wished to maintain on his beloved Nautilus. Sawyer however seems to have been shocked; perhaps he had hoped that he and Miss Jekyll could have been intimately involved after all.

_

* * *

Col. Campion Bond, Military Intelligence (Department 5)_

_April 14th, 1904_

It has been revealed that the Cylinder is in fact a vessel used by interplanetary Alien Travelers. While they remain at their crash site, it is certain they will head on to London eventually.

A military division was sent to guard the Vessel, the beings have not made an aggressive gesture as of yet.

_

* * *

Allen Quatermain_

_April 16th, 1904_

After meeting with Bond and understanding the full nature of the situation, the Seven of us preceded to Woking to observe the much debated Cylinder. Just prior to our arrival, one of the Aliens emerged from the vessel. It seems that some men had gone to the crash site to make peace with the visitors but they never came back.

The military division then started to shell the vessel, when a canon-like object appeared from the cylinder and fired at the surrounding crowd. Nemo had the presence of mind to understand the threat and push us to the ground as the villagers and soldiers were incinerated. The stress of the event had caused Jekyll to transform to Hyde without use of the potion.

Later on, Captain Nemo explained the weapon to be a remote-heating weapon, which is capable to concentrate light to a severe degree so that it can be used to raise the heat of remote objects to the point of destruction.

We were forced to retreat and report back to London.

_

* * *

Col. Campion Bond, Military Intelligence (Department56)_

_April 18th, 1904_

Several similar Cylinders had landed all over the Kingdom, and with the military's inability to use firepower to subdue the aliens, we might need to resort to more drastic measures.

Captain Nemo, Mrs. Jekyll and Miss Thatcher were ordered to stay in London and confer with the Ministry's scientists about the Alien Engineering. While Jekyll, Skinner, Quatermain and Sawyer returned to Woking to survey the situation.

_

* * *

Alan Quatermain_

_April 19th, 1904_

During reconiscense in Woking, we encountered an Alien War machine of massive proportions with three legs. Jekyll transformed into Hyde and was able to sabotage the war machine using the element of surprise, the Alien manning the machine was promptly killed. We then saw it was fit to return to London.

_

* * *

Dr Henry Jekyll_

_April 21st, 1904_

Upon our return to London, Nemo and the other scientists received the Three-legged war machine, while Mina and I performed an autopsy on the Alien's body. We discovered they had organs similar to those of humans but more developed, they seem to be vulnerable to outside elements that harm humans as well, such as heat, poisoning and lack of air.

Upon reporting our findings, Bond issued some odd orders. Skinner and Mina are to head on to the country side and meet a Doctor of some sort, to acquire an Item known as H-142. While the rest of us are to keep fighting the Aliens that have began a steady march toward London.

_

* * *

Alan Quatermain_

_April 23rd, 1904_

Morale is low at this point, and our heart are wrecked with grief. While attempting to rescue civilians from the Alien Invaders, both Miss Thatcher and Sawyer had been captured. It is impossible to rescue them. I hope that they died quickly.

_

* * *

Alan Quatermain_

_April 24th, 1904_

The Nautilus has been immobilized, for the Aliens have applied some sort of weed that rendered the Nautilus unable to move through the rivers. This means only one thing, that Miss Thatcher was forced to aid the Aliens while under torture. The fate of Agent Sawyer is undetermined. May god have mercy on their souls

_

* * *

Wilhelmina Jekyll_

_April 22nd, 1904_

Mr. Skinner and I had reached our destination with Mr. Skinner supplying his never ending antics all the way and asking for my first child to be named after him. I feel I deserve a title for not slaughtering him.

We soon met an unfortunate man who identified himself as Teddy Prendick, who raved on about some Doctor who lived in the woods, he was obviously insane, but for good reason.

Upon wandering into the woods, we met the oddest creature imaginable. A white bear that wore clothes and could speak perfect English, he identified himself as Rupert. He was not unique, as there was an Orange Tabei Cat wearing a pair of leather boots as well as various other evolved animals.

The Doctor announced his name to be Alphonso Moreau. After having lunch and the obligatory banter, we asked for H-142, the request disturbed him but he obliged nonetheless and offered us lodging for the night.

_

* * *

Dr. Alphonso Moreau_

_April 23rd, 1904_

Two strangers arrived at my door, stranger than any of my Animen. The man was transparent as the air, literally, while the woman was a vampiress. They said they worked with the Secret Service and that Col Campion Bond had requested H-142. I gave it to them though I shudder to think what they will do with it. God have mercy on us al.

_

* * *

Col. Campion Bond, Military Intelligence (Department 5)_

_April 26th, 1904_

There is no stopping it, the orders have been issued from above me and I can do nothing but oblige. I'm forced to betray the men and women who served this country that shunned them for their abnormalities loyally for six years. I wish there is something I could do to stop it, but there isn't.

May god forgive us. May god damn us all.

_

* * *

Wilhelmina Jekyll_

_April 25th, 1904_

We returned to London today where Bond took the vials of H-142, then informed us that we must rescue Sawyer and Becky. He says they're being held at Alien bases.

I hope it's not too late. I have a bad feeling about all this, a sense of impending doom. Whatever happens, I hope Henry is all right.

_

* * *

Allen Quatermain_

_April 26th, 1904_

We are about to embark on a mission to attempt to rescue Miss Thatcher and Sawyer. All bridges except London Bridge have been blow up to stop the invaders from entering London.

May God help us all.

_

* * *

Campion Bond_

_April 28th, 1904_

The anthrax-streptococcus bacterium developed by Dr Moreau, otherwise known as H-142 worked in putting a stop to the Alien threat. Though Dr Jekyll and Agent Skinner both seem to have survived it through means unknown.

Dr Jekyll ambushed me outside my house and threatened to kill me till Mr. Skinner pulled him off me, warning him that killing me would make their escape harder.

I wish Skinner hadn't showed up and Jekyll was able to exact justice, but it seems the heavens have seen it fit for me to endure a lifetime to torment because of the allies I betrayed.

The bodies of Alan Quatermain, Wilhelmina Jekyll, Thomas Sawyer, Rebecca Thatcher and Prince Dakkar (Captain Nemo) were not found. It is assumed that they were all evaporated using the Aliens' Heat-Ray.

The Nautilus was seized and is being studied by Oxford Engineers; there are plans of producing a fleet of them to serve in the Navy.

Dr Jekyll and Mr. Skinner had not been found as of yet, though there are reports they are on a ship heading towards India at the moment. I have chosen to not work on these reports.

_

* * *

Lt. Bill Samson_

_New Delhi, India_

_May, 1904_

Two strange men arrived at India recently; they said they were with the British Government, going by the names of Harold Jacobson and Randal Saxon. Though I do not believe them the least, I have obliged to their request of helping them burry a friend of theirs, an Indian. When asked who he was, they simply said he was _'no one'_.

_

* * *

Henry Jekyll_

_New Delhi, India_

_May 30th, 1904_

We were betrayed, what we thought was an effort to rescue Becky and Sawyer was in fact a ploy to get us to hold the Aliens back while the H-142 was released. The Bastards tricked us all.

Upon crossing London Bridge, we marched on, Skinner, Quatermain, Mina, Nemo and his Men as well as myself. We engaged in heavy battle with the Aliens and watched as we fell to them, Quatermain was killed by the Aliens' Heat-Ray, we soon realized that there was no Alien Base and that Sawyer and Becky were longtime gone. A missile was soon fired from the city, and that was when we all started dieing.

I watched as Mina shriveled up and died, Nemo said something in his native tongue before he started bleeding from his pours, I couldn't see what was going on with Skinner. I myself was in Hyde's form and could feel as he was torn from inside and the pain caused his mind to deteriorate. A Heat-Ray soon hit us and I was knocked unconscious.

I was awoken by Skinner hours later, In fear we saw that the area was filled with dead bodies of Humans and Aliens, and that Skinner and I were the only ones still alive. Skinner was also struck by the Heat-Ray but survived due to his invisibility which allowed for the bulk of the charge to pass through him.

It appears that the Heat-Ray had saved us from whatever was in the missile, which I suspect was some sort of biological weapon, and that our mutations had saved us from the Heat-Ray, in my case due to the density of Hyde's tissue.

I am now residing in Delhi, alone. Shortly after we buried Nemo, Skinner had left to parts unknown, speaking of revenge.

The loneliness is killing me, I wish I was with Mina, whether she was in Hell or in Heaven. I know Skinner feels the same way about Rebecca, though he isn't one to let others know of his emotions.

I suspect that the Heat-Ray and the Bio-weapon may have caused further results, I feel physically changed, Hyde's voice has disappeared, it is safe to assume that the pain caused by his exposure to the weapon has caused his psyche to be consumed into my own, I do however retain the ability to transform into his body, though I don't think I'll ever do it.

* * *

_Henry Jekyll_

_New Delhi, India_

_July, 1904_

Grieving has given way to anger, I can barely resist the urge to return to London at once and raise hell upon all who have betrayed us. Skinner's ideas are growing to be very sensible.

He had returned recently, saying that he had tried to kill the scientist who created the H-142 but opted to direct his wrath where it was due, at our government who embraced our abnormalities only to be able to silently stick the knife in our back.

I don't know how we're going to do it, I don't know when, or where. But we both have a deep seated conviction that those who were responsible will be held accountable. We will collect what is due, and our fallen comrades will not be unavenged.

Justice will be done, though the world be destroyed.

* * *

**_

* * *

Like it, or do you think it's the vilest piece of turd ever? That's how the League got evil._**

**1-**The Fic is a retelling of Volume 2 of 'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen' graphic novel series, written by Alan Moore and illustrated by Kevin O'Neil.

**2-**The Alien Invasion is from H.G. Wells' (War of the Worlds), though it takes place in 1899. But I moved the date ahead for dramatic purposes. Also, the heat-ray is supposed to be a laser-beam.

**3-**Dr. Moreau is from H.G. Wells' (The Island of Dr. Moreau)

**4-**Rebecca Thatcher is from the Tom Sawyer stories by Mark Twain.

**5-**Campion Bond is the creation of Alan Moore, used in the graphic novels, intended to be an ancestor of James Bond.

**6-**The Animen are intended as references for Cartoon Characters such as Rupert the Bear and Puss-in-Boots.

**7-**Lt. Bill Samson a.k.a. the Wolf of Kabul is a character from the Hotspur Comics, some liberties have been taken here as well.

**8-**Keen observers will notice that the visitors Bill Samson receive go by names with the aliases by the initials of H.J. and R.S., which is referred to in chapter 2 of the story. Their deceased Indian friend is none other than Captain Nemo, and _Nemo_ is Latin for _No-One_.


End file.
